Birthdays
by The 379th Hero
Summary: This will be all one shots of PJO and HoO characters birthdays, so I would be open to birthday gift suggestions.


**I just felt like doing another stroy.**

Percy's POV

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, and I would describe myself as crazy and havingnthe best girlfriend in the world. I would describe said girlfriend, who's name is Annabeth Chase, as good-looking, smart, fun, etc. We also kiss at least 10 times a day, at least, in public! Wait! At the moment we are both 17, but that is going to change on July 12, just 2 days away. The big problem is gatting Annabeth a gift since we are ALWAYS in the same room. I'll just order it online when she isn't looking. Just to let you know, Hecate personally oversees the creation of demigod electronics that won't attract monsters! This year, I'm gonna get her a monster proofed iPad because she doesn't have one, she wants one, and right now Hecate is giving away some of the older iPad models for 75% off! It didn't matter that it was an older model since Leo could update it into something like the iPad 7000 or something. This will probably only cost about 175 to 200 dollars, about half of what I currently have. I ordered the computerised thing and walked over to where Annabeth is sitting. I sat down next to her. That was when I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I moved her over to her bed and then looked at the clock. Wow, it's eleven pm. Better get to sleep. I got into my bed, directly next to Annabeth's and fell asleep in under 5 minutes. You see, ever since our little trip through the most dangerous place ever, me and Annabeth have rarely been in separate rooms. The only times we aren't are when either of us is showering or going to the bathroom. In fact, sometimes we still are in the same room for that. The next morning, Annabeth, as usual, woke me up by giving me a kiss. That day wasn't anything special, but when we got back to our cabin at the end of the day, Annabeth tripped over a package. I realized that it must be Annabeth's iPad. "Percy, what's that?" she asked. "Just your birthday present," I replied. After Annabeth fell asleep only a few minutes afterward, I started wrapping Annabeth's gift and made a card. After the wrapping was done, I put the present with the others from Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, my mom, and Annabeth's dad. Then a gift from Athena appeared among the pile, and I realized that when a god gives their demigod children birthday or Christmas presents, they just magically transport it. I climbed into my bed and instantly fell asleep. That night I dreamed that I was going on a date with Annabeth. Same old, same old. When we woke up, we woke up at the exact same time for a change. Annabeth picked up the present from Grover. It turned out to be some acient greek architecture book or another. Thalia's was a neclace that Annabeth put on immediately after opening. Piper sent her a LEGO set, which Annabeth seems to collect and design buildings using. It was a LEGO Star Wars set, one of the million Millenium Falcon sets. Jason sent her a LEGO gift card. Hazel just a bracelet that actually looked pretty nice when Annabeth put it on. Frank got her a t-shirt that read "I may look sweet, but I will definately do anything to you if try to flirt with MY boyfriend." Both Annabeth and I laughed at it and Annabeth promptly put it on over the t-shirt she wore to bed last night. Leo got her another LEGO set, this one was the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean theme. Annabeth had wanted that one since it was made a LEGO set. My mom got her a t-shirt that read "my boyfriend is MY boyfriend, and that ain't ever gonna change. Annabeth folded that on up and rested it on her bed. Her dad had gotten her the Sopwith Camel LEGO set (saw that coming right from when that one came out). And her mom had got her a LEGO set, the 10188 Death Star, which was probably one of the most sought after LEGO sets of all time. Then she pick up my present, she unwrapped it and pulled out the box for the iPad. She opened the box and pulled the iPad out, the rather inexpensive, Leo enhanced iPad. She looked at it for a few seconds then jumped over to me and kissed me. When she pulled away I asked, "how'd you like your present, Annabeth?" She just said, "I love it Percy, did you get Leo to upgrade into a better version than the iPads currently sold?" I just nodded my head and she kissed me again.

**The End**

**I might do Percy's birthday, maybe.**

**Review, please**


End file.
